


it was always you.

by gregoryhirsch



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregoryhirsch/pseuds/gregoryhirsch
Summary: spock had a dream.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 1





	it was always you.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2016 while listening to maroon 5. i showed it to my friend, she didn't like it, said it wasn't written in proper english (I'm not a native speaker), i never forgave her for it and never wrote again. please enjoy.

Captain James Tiberius Kirk woke up in the middle of a night.

It took him about a minute to recognize the fact that he heard someone’s scream. And as he began to examine a space around him, he understood that the source of the noise was his own first officer’s quarters. Thanks to their shared bathroom, sometimes he could hear Mr. Spock breathe in his sleep – their quarters were not actually soundproof. He made himself stand up and without even trying to put something on walked through the bathroom, stumbling his foot in the wall in the process and cursing quietly. And then he witnessed his first officer sitting on his bed wearing a black t-shirt breathing like he’d just run a marathon on his native and very hot planet and looking very much amused. One lock of Mr. Spock’s shiny black hair was out of place. His pupils were dilated. Mr. Spock looked as if he saw something so illogical that Dr. Mccoy would be devastated he didn’t came up with it.

First officer Spock woke up in middle of the night.

Screaming and sweating. He did not sweat before ever in his life, being in perfect health as he was now. He dreamt of something, something he could never even think about. He was surprised and frightened at the same time, which was a little bit troubling for him hence the fact he wasn’t supposed to feel anything. Ever. And now he sat on his bed watching as his captain wearing only his fluffy sleeping pants and concerned look on his face, asked if he’s okay.

\- I am okay, Captain and functioning normally. But I seem to have just seen a dream, that I wasn’t expecting to see.  
\- Was it a good dream? – asked his commanding officer, trying to hide a sudden smile appearing on his face.  
\- More or less. There is nothing to worry about, captain, I assure you. Please, accept my apologies for your early awakening.  
\- No apologies needed, Mr. Spock, I wasn’t really sleeping. I was thinking about yesterday’s meeting with a Ferengi ambassador.  
\- In your opinion, did the meeting go well? – Spock asked, finally catching his breath.  
\- More or less, - Kirk smiled and turned around preparing to leave. – Try to have a good night’s sleep, Mr. Spock.  
\- And you as well, Captain.

As he was watching Kirk to leave his room and closing the door, he put his head back on the pillow and thought to himself if he was going mad. After rejecting that hypothesis, first officer of the Enterprise quickly fell asleep. But anyone who was listening at the wall of his quarters at that moment could hear a somewhat surprised whisper escaping his tongue:  
\- It was always you.


End file.
